herofandomcom-20200223-history
James Bond (Roger Moore)
With the final departure of Sean Connery in 1971, English actor Roger Moore took over the role from 1973 to 1985. He is currently the oldest actor to play Bond; having begun the role at 45 and retiring from it at the age of 58. He was one of the longest serving Bond actors having appeared in seven films. Character biography It is believed that his life continues to share the common background laid out by the Ian Fleming novels and preceding Bond films. James Bond is the son of a Scottish father, Andrew Bond of Glencoe, and a Swiss mother, Monique Delacroix, from the Canton de Vaud. He learnt to speak French and German languages during his early education, which he received entirely abroad. When he was eleven, his parents were tragically killed during a climbing accident in the French Alps. After this misfortune, Bond goes to live with his aunt, Miss Charmian Bond, where he completes his early education. Later, he briefly attends Eton College at "12 or thereabouts", but is removed after two halves because of girl trouble with a maid. After being sent down from Eton, Bond was sent to Fettes College in Scotland, his father's school. After leaving Fettes, Bond studied at Cambridge University where he achieved a first in Oriental languages. Bond alluded to briefly attending the University of Geneva, before being taught to ski in Kitzbühel. Before his graduation, Bond joined the Ministry of Defence and became a lieutenant in the Royal Naval Volunteer Reserves, rising though the ranks to commander. Bond applied to M for a position within the "Secret Service", part of the Civil Service, and rose to the rank of principal officer. In Live and Let Die, James Bond investigate the murder of three British MI6 agents, Dawes, Hamilton, and Baines (who in fact shared the same bootmaker with Bond), all of whom have been killed within 24 hours. He discovers the victims were all separately investigating the operations of Dr. Kananga, dictator of San Monique, a small Caribbean island. He also establishes that Kananga also acts as "Mr. Big", a ruthless and cunning gangster in the United States. Upon visiting San Monique, Bond determines that Kananga is producing two tons of heroin and is protecting the poppy fields by exploiting the locals' fear of voodoo and the occult. His alter ego, Mr. Big, Kananga plans to distribute the heroin free of charge at his Fillet of Soul restaurants, which will increase the number of addicts. Bond teams up with Kananga's womanservant, Solitaire to foil his plans, but is captured by Kananga, but they escapes, killing Kananga and destroying the drug crops. In The Man with the Golden Gun after receiving a golden bullet with James Bond's code "007" etched into its surface M relieves Bond of a mission locating a British scientist, Gibson, who has invented the "Solex agitator", a device to harness solar power, thereby solving the global energy crisis. The bullet signifies Bond is a target of hired assassin Francisco Scaramanga and Bond sets out to find him. From a spent golden bullet, Bond tracks Scaramanga to Macau, where he sees Scaramanga's mistress, Andrea Anders, collecting golden bullets at a casino. Bond follows her to Hong Kong, where he witnesses Scaramanga murder Gibson, the theft of the Solex agitator and kidnapping of Mary Goodnight. Bond is assigned to retrieve the agitator and neutralise Scaramanga. Bond meets with Hai Fat, a wealthy Thai entrepreneur suspected of hiring Scaramanga for Gibson's murder, and is captured, but subsequently escapes. He tracks Scaramanga to an island in Red Chinese waters, where the two men fight a duel: Bond kills the assassin. He and Goodnight acquire the Solex agitator and escape in Scaramanga's yacht. In The Spy Who Loved Me Bond is tasked with investigating the disappearance of British and Soviet ballistic missile submarines and the subsequent offer to sell a submarine tracking system. Bond works alongside Major Anya Amasova of the KGB. The pair track the plans across Egypt and identify the person responsible for the thefts as shipping tycoon, scientist and anarchist Karl Stromberg. Bond and Amasova follow a suspicious tanker owned by Stromberg and establish it is responsible for the missing submarines; the submarine in which they are travelling is also captured by Stromberg. Stromberg plans to destroy Moscow and New York, triggering nuclear war for then establish a new civilization underwater. Bond escapes Stromberg's henchmen and frees the submariners captured from the other submarines and follows Stromberg to his headquarters, where he shoots the tycoon and a torpedo destroys the base. In Moonraker a Drax Industries Moonraker space shuttle on loan is hijacked and Bond is ordered to investigate. Bond meets the owner of the company, Hugo Drax and one of Drax's scientists, Dr. Holly Goodhead. Bond follows the trail to Venice, where he establishes that Drax is manufacturing the nerve gas of an orchid, deadly to humans, but harmless to plants and animals. Bond again meets Goodhead who results being a CIA agent. Bond travels to Brazil looking for Drax's research facility, where he is captured. He and Goodhead escape and pose as pilots on one of six space shuttles being sent by Drax to a hidden orbital space station. There Bond finds out that Drax plans to destroy all human life by launching fifty globes containing the toxin into the Earth's atmosphere. Bond and Goodhead disable the radar jammer hiding the station from Earth and the U.S. sends a platoon of Marines in a military space shuttle. During the battle, Bond kills Drax and his station is destroyed. In For Your Eyes Only, after a British spy boat sinks, a marine archaeologist, Sir Timothy Havelock, is tasked to retrieve its Automatic Targeting Attack Communicator (ATAC) communication system before the Russians do. Unfortunately Havelock is murdered by Hector Gonzales, a Cuban hit-man, and Bond is ordered to find out who hired Gonzales. While investigating, Bond is captured, but Gonzales is subsequently killed by Havelock's vengeful daughter, Melina and she and Bond escape. Bond identifies one of those present with Gonzales as Emile Leopold Locque and so follows a lead to Italy and meets his contact, Luigi Ferrara, and a well-connected Greek businessman and intelligence informant, Aris Kristatos. Kristatos tells Bond that Locque is employed by Milos Columbo, Kristatos' former partner in the Greek resistance during World War II. After Ferrara is murdered, all the evidence points to Columbo. Bond is captured by men working for Columbo. Columbo then explains that Locque was actually hired by Kristatos, who is working for the KGB to retrieve the ATAC. The two then form a working relationship to take down Kristatos. Bond and Melina recover the ATAC from the sunken ship, but are captured by Kristatos who keelhauls them over a coral reef behind his yacht. They escape and follow Kristatos to a hilltop monastery in Greece, where he is killed by Colombo and the ATAC is destroyed by Bond to prevent it falling into Soviet hands. In Octopussy Bond investigates the murder of 009, who had been killed in East Berlin while he dressed as a circus clown and carrying a fake Fabergé egg. An identical egg, "The Property of A Lady", appears at an auction and Bond establishes the buyer, exiled Afghan prince, Kamal Khan is working with General Orlov, a renegade Soviet general, who is seeking to expand Soviet borders into Europe. Bond travels to India and meets Octopussy, a wealthy woman who leads the Octopus Cult. Bond finds out that Orlov has been supplying Khan with priceless Russian treasures, replacing them with replicas, while Khan has been smuggling the real versions into the West, via Octopussy's circus troupe's railcars. Bond infiltrates the circus, and finds that Orlov replaced the Soviet treasures with a nuclear warhead, primed to explode at a U.S. Air Force base in West Germany. The explosion would trigger Europe into seeking disarmament, in the belief that the bomb was an American one that was detonated by accident, leaving the West's borders open to Soviet invasion. Orlov is revealed as a traitor and is shot by Soviet troops under General Gogol. Bond deactivates the warhead and then he returns to India, leading an assault on Kamal's palace. He chases after Kamal who has kidnapped Octopussy in his plane, where he saves Octopussy and causes Kamal to crash. In A View to a Kill Bond investigates into the operations of millionaire industrialist Max Zorin, who is trying to monopolize the world market in microchips. He establishes that Zorin was previously trained and financed by the KGB, but has now gone rogue. Zorin unveils to a group of investors his plan to destroy Silicon Valley which will give him a monopoly in the manufacturing of microchips. Bond uncovers Zorin's plan is to detonate explosives beneath the lakes along the Hayward and San Andreas faults, which will cause them to flood. A larger bomb is also on site in the mine to destroy a "geological lock" that prevents the two faults from moving at the same time. Bond recovers the the bomb thanks to a self sacrifice by Zorin's ex-henchwoman, May Day. He travels to San Fransisco and subsequently kills Zorin on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Appearances *Live And Let Die (1973) *The Man With The Golden Gun (1974) *The Spy Who Loved Me (1977) * Moonraker (1979) *For Your Eyes Only (1981) *Octopussy (1983) *A View To A Kill (1985) Category:007 Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Anti-Communists Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Secret Agents Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Successful Heroes Category:Astronauts Category:Pure of heart Category:Serious Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Casanova Category:Lawful Good Category:Old Heroes Category:Food Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Military Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes